The Injury
by Buster Cochrane
Summary: After Nick is injured at work, Bogo sends him and Judy to vacation. As they arrive in Bunnyburrow, Judy begins to think, that his injuries from the case are not only physical. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Flashback

Judy Hopps trembled. Sitting in the waiting area of Zootopia's Central Hospital, nose twitching, hands shaking, she let the last hour, which led to this situation, pass before her inner eye.

They stood outside of an old factory near city limits. After two weeks of investigation, they were able to find the hideout of a potential dangerous kidnapper, who imprisoned maybe up to five hostages. McHorn and Wolford had arrived soon and joined her and Nick, her partner, to storm the dark building. They split up, McHorn covering the outside, waiting for the other officers and the paramedics after he opened the steel door with an intimiding crush of his head. Wolford, Nick and Judy swiftly ran in and tried to make the least possible noise. They searched the dark corridors and empty rooms.

"Psst. Carrots." Came the first words from Nick. "I think I found our suspects bedroom."

They quickly managed to reach the door on the other side of the messy room, in which half empty takeaway boxes and a stinky, dirty mattress indicated that not long ago a mammal has been here. Strange noises could be heard from the next room. The door was not locked, but had a big bolt which needed Wolford's full power to open up. They prepared their tranquilizer guns.

As the door opened Judy and Nick already aimed their guns at the door only to see nobody. In front of them was a long hallway. Judy gasped as she saw what the walls of this corridor were: At least a dozen cages made of wire and steel bars were alongside the bad aired room. The most were empty, but she spotted moving in some of them. Though they were too dark to see details, because of the single lightbulb hanging from the wet ceiling.

Wolford began moving towards the door of one of those cells, but Judy stopped him with her hand on his back. She opened her mouth, when Wolford looked at her, making clear he understood. The first target was to find the criminal. A group of stressed and confused mammals in the hallway would surely not help them. They started moving towards the door at the end of the hallway as Judy noticed that Nick was still standing in front of one of the cages, not moving. As he did still not look over, she stopped and whispered.

"Nick." Nothing.

"Nick." Still no movement. Wolford stopped and looked confused at the red fox, who looked like a statue.

"NICK." She said a bit louder. Suddenly a mammal jumped out of a shadow in the corner and ran past the two officers in front of the door, running towards the exit.

"FREEZE!" Judy shouted, but it didn't stop the badger. "Wilde, do something!" Wolford shouted as he jumped to his feet again. As if he was in trancé Nick turned around and looked at them dumbfounded. By his sudden movement he was right in front of the badger, who desperately searched for an escape route. He dodged the tranquilizer fired at him and crushed against Nick, who was thrown against the cages like a doll. But the kidnapper's victory was not for long as he was stopped by a rough wall of blue fabric.

McHorn has already handcuffed the escaping badger, when Wolford and Judy reached the door. Only shortly enthusiastic by the triumph, she remembered Nick.

"Nick, what was that right now?" She asked turning around only to see the fox grabbing the metal bar reaching out of his body. All blood seemed to leave Judy's body.

"Wolford, get the paramedics."

"Huh?" He turned getting the same stare as Judy.

"Go get the ambulance!" Judy shouted at him while kneeing down to her partner. Wolford rushed out of the building as Judy grabbed her partners paw in concern. He was still staring at her unbelieving as the white suited mammals rushed in.


	2. At the Hospital

Judy was forced out of her shadowy flashback, when the nurse spoke to her. At first the words were only a blur until she was able to get what she said.

"Do you understand, Miss Hopps?" The female antelope asked.

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?" The nurse looked a bit curious.

"As I said, Officer Wilde is back from surgery, but Doctor Whitefront wants to talk to you, before you meet him in room 332." Judy was already half the way to Nick's room as the female mammal finished. "Thank you!" She shouted, while being followed with a surprised look by the nurse.

As predicted, the Doctor, an old Otter named Whitefront, stood in front of the door. She reminded herself to stay calm and not instantly rush the patient room.

"Ah, Miss Hopps." He said, while offering his paw. She accepted and couldn't take her concern back any longer. "Is Ni- Officer Wilde in good condition?"

The Otter met her with an unreadable expression. "Yes and No." Her heart already jumped again. _What does he mean?_ "Don't understand me wrong, the surgery went good, even better than predicted. Though he will have a scar at this place for long and will not be able to work for a while, he seems to heal well. Too well, for me." Judy took a while to respond. She had unknowingly held her breath and it surprised her as she took a breath again. She asked:

"What do you mean by saying 'Too well.'?"

"Well he is not acting like he was impaled by a steel bar. As you brought him here, his expression was afraid, nearly panicked. We had to put him on meds so he stopped hyperventilating. But now? He acts as if nothing happened, cracking jokes and complaining, that he is forced to stay in this hospital."

As Judy still let the Otter's words go through her mind, she noticed the familiar voice of her boss.

"Chief Bogo, ZPD. How is my officer doing doc?"

"His injuries are concerning, but not lethal. The bar luckily missed important organs. Though he can't work in that state for the next weeks. I mean, he was just impaled by a rusty steel bar." The fact that he repeated empathizing how Nick was injured, made her slightly angry.

"And what do you recommend? I don't believe we can make him stay in a hospital. He is not what you would call a mammal obeying doctor's orders." Bogo asked as he had all time in the world. Judy was getting impatient. She wanted to see him.

"Well, he doesn't have to stay. Meds can be taken by himself and the only thing I order him to do is to get some rest. Away from the city's stress. And especially no action."

"Can we see him?" Judy suddenly said. She didn't even noticed that the words came from her mouth, but as she did she slightly blushed at the sudden attention of both of the mammals.

"Sure, he should be awake now." The Otter said as he opened the door to Nick's room. They were greeted with an enthusiastic welcome.

"Judy! Chief! Ah, you two gonna get me out of this horrible place? No offense, doc, but I am not much of a hospital man." Judy was relieved to see Nick so happy to see them. But she still had the doctor's words in their ears. "Why the serious faces, I am doing fine!" Nick again said, but his attempt to get up was immediately stopped by a visible pain.

"Mr. Wilde, if you may like it or not, but you _aren't_ in best condition." Doctor Whitefront said as Nick went back into the covers of the bed. It was obvious, that he was confronted with Nick's behavior for some time. "Also this is why I am giving you the advice to stay away from any danger, sport, action or other kind of physical exercise for the next month."

"A month?" came Nick's unbelieving answer. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I'm not gonna do paperwork."

"No you're not." Bogo's dominant voice was giving the fox a less joking expression. "You will go on vacation. Together with Officer Hopps." Judy looked at her boss in surprise. "What?"

"I want you two to go on vacation. I won't find a partner for you right now Hopps. Also I am making sure, that Wilde will not do dumb things, while he is on leave. Maybe you could go visit your parents in Bunnyburrow. The Doctor meant going a bit out of the city may help."

The gray-brown otter nodded at Bogo's statement. "Exactly. If you excuse me, I may get Mr. Wilde's medication now." With this the otter left the room. "I'm going to certify both of your vacation documents." The Chief excused himself.

With that Judy and Nick were left alone in the room.


	3. Finally meeting

Nick and Judy were alone in the patient room. Nick sat in the bed and looked at the gray bunny in front of him. She came closer and surprised him as she hugged him close.

"Woah." Nick was able to bring out. "Missed me, huh?"

Judy didn't react. It took her a while to let go of him. On her face was an expression of worry on concern. Maybe even guilt. He didn't like that. She shouldn't feel guilty. It was his own fault.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, what got Nick's immediate response.

"You're WHAT, carrots? For what are you sorry. It's not like you stabbed that bar into me-"

"Stop saying it out loud, the doctor already got me on edge with this." She started sobbing. "I don't want to hear that. I only want to know, you're fine."

"I AM fine, carrots." He couldn't let her know. "You bunnies are so emotional…"

"Stop it, jerk, I am trying to comfort you!"

"Oh you do, Judy, you do good." The use of her real name made her ears go up. She calmed down again and stood near him now. It took them a while and they just looked at each other.

"So…Bunnyburrow?" He said. She perked up.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess, it's not a bad idea. I won't spend a month in my apartment and watch out that you take your meds. Also I didn't see my parents in a while-" She suddenly stopped. Nick wondered why. Then it hit him.

"My parents…" Judy stared at the wall in shock. "They don't know."

"They DO know me. I heard how you talked about me with them."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you eardrop on my private phone calls." She said half-joking. But Nick knew, what actually concerned her.

"They don't know I'm a fox, right?" Judy blushed.

"Well…no. It really wasn't that important and…I didn't really want them to know " She became more quiet with every word.

"What was the last?"

"I didn't…want them to know. It all worked out this way. They only knew good partner Nick and not good…fox…partner Nick."

"You think, it'll be a problem?" But he already knew the answer.

"Yes, no, maybe?" She sighed. This conversation became incredibly uncomfortable. "I mean, they are better than in the past. They even work with a fox now. But only because they KNOW him and-"

"You have foxes in Bunnyburrow?" He was actually surprised. "Why BUNNYburrow then?"

"Well there are many bunnies. But not only. The only fox family there are the Greys. You remember. I told you about Gideon." Now Nick could remember. The fox, that bullied her as a kid. As much as he did not want his anger about this to come, he focused on the gray bunny. She continued her sentence.

"As I said, they work with him now, but they know him. I don't know, how they react about a fox they don't know going on vacation in their house."

"Wait, when did we say I will sleep in a burrow?!" He suddenly forgot his anger.

"Well, you want to sleep in the car?"

"Rather than sleeping together with 300 bunnies!"

"We are only 275! Besides that doesn't matter. What matters is, if you come." He again forgot everything else. He was not sure, what to answer. Yeah, he loved spending time with Judy and since Chief Buffalo-Butt won't let him work, he had not much other options. The thought of being surrounded by so much hyperactive fluffs frightened him. Not to mention the likely hostility. Bad memories came up. All overlaid by the picture which burned into his mind recently. He began to panic again. But he couldn't show Judy. He stared at the ceiling, trying to cover up his fast breath. But she did notice something was wrong.

"Nick?" She was worried again. "Shall I get the doctor?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm fine. I just pictured how a wall of your fluffs collapses upon me."

"You, dumb fox, stop being so mean to my siblings."

"They don't hear it, do they?" A chuckle escaped his mouth. Judy chuckled too. The happy atmosphere stayed for a while until he saw how Judy´s brows furrowed again.

"Are you sure, you get this?" He knew, she didn't mean the injury alone. She meant everything. From his condition to his soon to be vacation. And for a short moment he thought, she saw it. But he kept up his façade.

"Let's see. Living together with you and 300-" A glare from Judy.

"-I meant 275 bunnies, at the house of your protective parents, while I have to heal out a wound." He looked at her with his usual smirk and lazy gaze. "Where's the problem?"


	4. A talk and a journey

Judy sat in her apartment quietly. It was two days after the visit and she was packing her stuff for the vacation. Nick would be able to leave hospital this morning and they would pack so they can go to the train station at noon. But before that she would have to make an unpleasant call. She had to tell her parent's that her fox partner would come with her to Bunnyburrow and spend some weeks.

A voice came into her mind. _They don't have to know_. Judy hesitated. Either she would tell them now, risking the whole vacation and not getting sleep tonight whatsoever because of the long, LONG conversation, she would have to endure or don't tell them and confront them at Bunnyburrow. She didn't know, what to do.

As she dialed the number of her parents, she was still thinking about what to do, when found a solution. _It should not matter. And it does not. They will accept him, when I tell them about our partnership. The fact that he is a fox, should not be something that I have to bring up._ Her parents took the call. They both pressed their wide smiles against the phone, like they would jump through it the next second.

"Hello, Judy, my sweetie!" Her mom Bonnie screamed "Good to see you Judes!" Her father added. "We haven't heard from you since ever!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't call. There was much to do at the ZPD." She stopped for a moment. "Look mom, dad, my partner, Nick-"

"Oh, the kind young men, you spoke about?"

"Yeah this Nick. Look he was injured during work and-"

"Oh god, did you hear that, Bonnie, I hope he's not in danger!"

"No, no, no, he's fine right now, but he can't work for some weeks. The doctor said, that he needed rest and so, I, um, invited him to join me on my vacation."

"You? Vacation?"

"Well yeah. And we thought it would be great to go to Bunnyburrow over the weeks, so-"

"Of course, Judy, you have to come! You need some rest after all those work and we finally get to know more about this Nick. Seems to be a nice fella!" Judy was actually surprised. Her dad was known for much but definitely not trusting strangers. They talked about other things that happened since their last conversation and then they wished her a good journey.

For a second Judy was thinking about telling her parents, but she knew, she couldn't. It was too sensible. So she let it be.

Anyways she had to get Nick to his apartment to pack his stuff. So she went to Nick's car, which he gave her for the time, she had to drive him, since she doesn't have a car of her own.

Nick was already standing in front of the hospital as she arrived.

"You couldn't get out of there fast enough, huh?" she said when he entered the car.

"Oh, Carrots, you have no idea!" he burst out "terrible food, ugly nurses and incompetent doctors! Not that I don't like Whitefront, but you have to get any information by asking him thousand questions. And you know, I can't sit around all day!"

She looked at him surprised "My partner wants to do something? Who are you and where is Nick?" He frowned a bit at the teasing but Judy new, he only did because he had no comeback.

After a while he reacted. "Excuse me, my little hyperactive friend, I AM eager!" He frowned again, obviously unsatisfied with the weak retort.

"Took you a while to answer, did it?

"Dumb bunny…"

"Dumb fox."

Packing his things for the vacation didn't take long and soon they were sitting in the train to Bunnyburrow. Judy was happily enjoying the view and Nick saw her excitement, while she was hopping over towards him, her ears high above her.

As she came over he again was flooded with nervousness. It was the first time he ever went out of town and also the first time to meet her…protective, let's say protective, parents. He wasn't sure what to expect not only from the Hopps, but also the other residents. A fox casually walking among hundreds of bunnies, who maybe never saw a predator in real life? Prejudiced, fearsome adults, the kind who gave out fox repellent to every member going to the city, and grumpy elders, stuffing the children's heads with old stories about savage predators. _Ironically, I have as much prejudice considering Bunnyburrow's population, as its residents will be prejudiced about me. I need to work on that._ His train of thought took a darker turn and he was happy it was interrupted by the one and only Judy Hopps.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Earth to Nick! Where are you?"

"Sorry, cottontail, just absorbed in my own thoughts."

"You look nervous. I don't want to push you to anything."

"No, it's fine. Besides, we are ORDERED to go on vacation."

"Before we arrive, I am already sorry for anything my family says about you."

"I believe, they are good people, I may not know, but I believe it. And they know a fox already, so how bad can it be?"

"You don't dare escaping this conversation, something's bothering you."

He sighed and opened his mouth, just as the train stopped at the Bunnyburrow Trainstation. All thoughts were washed away as Judy hopped in direction of the exit. He took their suitcases and followed her.

 _Here we go._


	5. Arriving in Bunnyburrow

„Judy, here, we are!" Judy looked around to see her parents and a dozen of her siblings just a few feet away. She immediately rushed towards them and was embraced in a hug before being tackled by all her siblings. She proceeded to great them and stand up again, as Nick walked towards them too. The emotions of her relatives changed notably. While the youngest of her siblings were looking curious or at all uninterested, the older ones had a spectrum from polite over afraid to obviously disapproving. Though, nobody said anything. Stu and Bonnie were rather confused than angry or hostile. It was up to Judy to break the silence:

"Mom, dad, this is Nick. You remember?" No reaction.

"Nice to meet you" Nick said, while offering his paw. Her siblings retreated towards their parents. Finally Bonnie reacted. She carefully took the paw.

"Nice to meet you, too. Judy told much about you." came out of her a bit pressed, but she was at least smiling.

"Did she? Well, we're partners after all." Stu fell out of his trance at the word "partners". The atmosphere was tense.

Nick seemingly did not notice, or how Judy guessed, no, KNEW: He acted like he didn't. After a few moments in silence, her parents seemed to find their speech.

"Oh, we should head to the burrow, it's lunch time soon!" Bonnie finally said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. We'll hear all about your journey after lunch." Stu added. "Come on children, let's get to the truck."

Judy exhaled. Just now she noticed, that she had hold her breath the whole time. _Well, at least nobody flipped out and shocked him with a Taser._ She walked towards the truck, seeing her siblings gathering on the loading space in the back, while her parents got into the front. As usual she sat in the back seat, like every time she visited. Nick seemed to hesitate at first, but sat down next to her. She could hear his heart beat faster than usual.

The drive began and Judy did not dare to talk with Nick about what happened, because of her parents sitting right in front of them. So she decided to pick another topic.

"So, mom. How's the harvest season been?"

"Oh, we got everything going here. Let's hear from you! How is working in the police, any major case lately?"

"Not much. Patrol with Nick, speeding tickets, maybe a theft. Nothing interesting."

"Ah right. Nick?"

"Yeah, Ms. Hopps?"

"How's working with our daughter? She can be pretty…difficult."

"MOM"

"But, carrots, dear partner, don't interrupt your mother." With a smug grin he turned to Bonnie again. Judy had the impression, that at least one family member seemed to like him. "Your daughter, is definitely keeping me on track, Ms. Hopps."

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh, Nick, call me Bonnie. Ms. Hopps sounds so old."

"I will."

Judy hoped that her mother will not be the only one.

The Truck arrived at the Hopps' Burrow shortly after. They exited it and went straight to the main entrance. Though some seemed quite tolerating towards a fox walking among them, most of Judy's siblings still were leaving a gap between them and Nick.

They entered the house and the small load of bunnies swarmed in all directions, while others were now curiously coming out on the hallway. Bonnie, seeing that Nick was a bit overwhelmed by the small army, shushed them away, so they could bring the cases to their rooms. Stu led the two upstairs, while Bonnie went to the kitchen.

"So, Judy, we prepared your old room for you." He pointed to a wooden door. "And for you, we have the guest room." He said, as Stu led Nick further down to another door. The guest room was not as decorated as other rooms, he saw on the way up, but still was cozy. Beds were standing in the corners and he proceeded to sit on one of it, while he stuffed his suitcase under it.

"You have a nice house, Mr. Hopps."

"Thanks, thanks. Not my work tho. Our family inhabited this burrow for some generations already."

"It must be difficult to keep everything going here. I never saw so much room for one family."

"Well, our family is nearly 300 people big. We have plenty of helping hands."

"I guess."

"Lunch is in 15 minutes. Just come down into the kitchen."

"Alright, will do, Mr. Hopps."

It was only a couple of minutes, before Judy walked into his room. She was seemingly upset.

"Hi, Carrots. I must say, your family has a nice décor. For a bunny family, I mean." She sighed.

"Please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Nick, I am sorry for my family."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ugh. Stop acting like nothing happened, you know just like me, that they reacted unfriendly, even hostile."

"Carrots, it's okay."

"No, it isn't and you should not act like it would be."

"Will we go down to lunch, or keep talking about something, we can't change.

"Mphm. This is not over."

"When you think so."

Silence.

"I am still sorry."

"I know, you are, but it is not your fault."

"I know."

"Dumb bunny."

"I know."


	6. Finding a friend

They entered the kitchen. Nick was surprised by its size. Again. Everything seemed bigger, when you consider that the family was 300 bunnies strong. It was less a kitchen than a dining hall with a row of stoves on one side and a row of closets on the other. In each corner stood a big rectangular table, where bunnies from different ages sat.

Apparently they were seated following their age, thus he could make out a child table for smaller ones and even babies, one that was apparently reserved for teenagers, one for older youth and one for adults.

Exactly to this table he was following Judy. She quickly sat opposite of her parents and next to a bunny, which judging by his age could be her brother. He sat next to her and soon felt the stares, he already felt upon entering the hall, even more. The row was full and everybody began to get himself something from the plates located in the middle of the table. Bonnie spoke to him.

"Oh, Nick, we have no protein adaptions for foxes like you, are you okay with vegetables?"

"Completely, I am vegetarian actually, like most predators." That resulted in some doubting, if not confused looks by the bunnies. Apparently they thought, predators were still 100% carnivore. Just as he was about to eat some of the stew, he was asked something by Judy's possible brother, who sat next to her.

"So predators don't eat any meat?" Judging from the reaction of others, the young adult had asked, what the others thought. Judy gave him an annoyed or maybe warning glance, but Nick hit his knee against hers, making sure she didn't do anything dumb.

"Well, there are still proteins from milk or insects, but most don't buy it. It really doesn't pay with all the vegetarian alternatives on the market." His financial comment clearly led to some 'I knew it.'-looks. The kind of look you gave a 'money-orientated' fox that just admitted that he didn't buy any protein, because it was too expensive. "Besides, it tastes awful."

"So you tried it?" it was Stu's turn to ask.

"Yeah, they always sold fried insects in my street and I tried it once. And that was enough for me."

The vegetarian-conversation seemingly took a burden off some of the bunnies. As if he would want to eat his best and only friend's family. Everyone was in their own conversation until one female bunny, maybe a bit younger than Judy, asked him another question.

"So, where did you get this injury?" He was surprised at first, that people could see the bandage under his shirt. But maybe Judy's parents just told them.

"Well, I got it while I was on duty."

"You're a cop too?" He was at the center of attention. Again. The other bunnies stopped their interactions.

"Yeah, I am Judy's partner at the ZPD." That brought the interaction back. Topics like "They took foxes into the police?", "They paired Judy with a Fox?" or "Wasn't that on the news?" popped up everywhere. Most where either curious or even friendly, but he also heard a distant "They let those _foxes_ do everything today." and "How can she be sure, he doesn't snap?".

It affected his partner more than him. And the fact that she felt bad about people being mean to him, made him feel bad, which would most likely make her feel bad. Soon enough Stu called for order. Even though he may not really get along with him, he at least wanted no escalation at the table. Bonnie tried to change the topic.

"So, Judy, how's it in Zootopia in general. Any new things happened?"

Judy attempted to reply, but the attempt was futile. He was already surrounded by his neighbors again.

"So, you're a cop. How exactly did you get it?"

"Well, I was impaled by a steel bar, when we arrested a kidnapper. Carrots over there, got hold of him at last." The bunnies looked even more curious. Some looked at Judy, doubting that she really got into action with real criminals.

"Oh, Nick, you know it was mostly McHorn."

"But you also played your part, while I was sitting there with a bar reaching out of my chest."

"I guess, you're right."

The rest of the dinner got over quickly. It was pretty okay. Most of the bunnies still took a safe distance towards him, but he got along with them. He even made some friends. Judy's siblings Jeremy and Joanna were born in the same litter as her and the two would quickly befriend him. However he still heard some more unfriendly or at least fearful comments. Along the lines of these comments, words like pelt, shifty, sly, menace, pred or simply FOX were always present. He did hear quite enough of them.

At the evening, Judy and her siblings went out on the fields. Remembering his physical situation, he thanked her, but said, he'd rather sit on the veranda and watch the sunset. So she went out playing with her siblings after he had reassured her and he went over to the veranda.

Some older bunnies were sitting there. Two of them were playing cards, a third was sound asleep, while the fourth sat a bit to the right and just looked at the fields. He slowly went over to them and asked in the most polite voice, he could

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" while he pointed to a rocking chair.

"For you?" One of the card playing men said.

"Uh, yes, if it you wouldn't mind."

"Now actually-"

"Leave him alone, Richard. The poor boy is injured, let him get a rest." The bunny addressed as Richard went back to playing cards, while he muttered something under his breath, which sounded like "Get a rest and steal our money, or what?"

"I can hear you Richard. I may be 90 years old, but I am not deaf." Richard's face was buried even deeper in the cards. "Come here, boy. Have a set" said the older rabbit lady and pointed towards a chair next to her.

"You have to forgive old Ricky. He never was that fond of foxes."

"I figured out that much."

"Oh where are my manners? You are Nick, Judy's friend. I am Abigail. Her great-grandmother."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hopps."

"Please, son, call me Abby."

"Of course, Abby."

They sat in silence for a while. The sleeping bunny awakened and proceeded to go back into the house, while Abby spoke up.

"Judy seems to like you very much."

"So do I." Abby gave him a knowing look, while Richard shifted on his chair.

"Oh, no no, not in that way. We're just friends. Best friends."

"Tell me, Nicky, how is life with my Judy."

"It is…adventurous, so much can I say. She changed my whole life. She is the reason, why I became a police officer."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we met before the big nighthowler case and I helped her solving it. She eventually convinced me to become her partner."

"You sure are close."

After some time, the sun now touched the horizon, the two players left to go inside too. Richard still asked "You gonna be okay, ma?"

"Sure, Ricky. Go in and get your sleep. I let Nicky bring me in later." The bunny hmph-ed and went down the stairs, looking suspecting towards them.

"You have to forgive old Richard. He never was-"

"-that fond of foxes. Yes. Though I believe he is not the only one."

"No, definitely not." They were silent again, but it wasn't like the awkward silence at the table after specific conversations, it was a good silence, that didn't make him feel uncomfortable, but rather like he was sitting next to an ally.

"We bunnies have fear. We don't often look behind everything we see, because we are too afraid something could happen. Judy may be open-minded, but you can't expect that from most here." Her speech was not intimidating or threatening, but calm and collected. Honestly, he did not expect such a clear mind from a 90 year old.

"It is getting better. A bit at least. I mean, I am the first fox cop. That's a start isn't it?"

"Oh yes, dear. Speaking about start, I'm starting to get tired. Would you be so kind and help me up the stairs to the sleeping rooms?"

"Of course, Abby." He stood up and helped to old woman out of her chair.

"You are a kind young man, Officer Wilde. Keep that up."

"I will."


	7. Left with the folks

Today was a good day. That at least she thought, when she stood up. She got up with ease, there were no, well nearly no, awkward conversations at breakfast this time. _Who the hell makes biology a topic at breakfast?_ she thought. Her younger sister really needed to learn something about being discreet. However she didn't let her mind be occupied by the excellent explanation of a bunny's digestive system. _At least she is not dumb._

At breakfast they talked about today's business. Her parents were out on a farmers market in the town and they did not accept a NO as answer when they asked her to come. Nick however did not come with them.

He of course told them he had no problem to come with them, but she and her parents insisted that a farmers market – 5 hours standing in the sun – were not good for him. So he stayed together with Jeremy and the older Hopps generation.

On second thought, that was a bad idea. Some of the older ones were not that fond with foxes. And being alone in a house with one of them could be a problem. Not because of Nick, but because of them. She tried to not think about it. Jeremy was there too, so it should work out.

* * *

Nick himself was overthinking his, or more his partner's, decision to stay pretty much. Abigail was sound asleep – _Who would have thought bunnies can sleep so long? –_ Jeremy was busy with keeping order among the smaller ones in the house and Richard was…well…"not that fond of foxes". Which led to something interesting that day.

He was sitting in the living room and desperately tried to find an interesting channel. However back in bunnyburrow there was not any of the Zootopia channels and all what you could get in were programs for countryside rabbits.

Bad soap operas, shows about farming – _Why would someone want to watch a farming show when all he does all day is FARMING?_ – and "News". Now considering that bunnyburrow was not really a pot of action, the "News" were expectantly unspectacular. There were only 3 times a day and also they only were 5 minutes long and mostly about weather. _Of course it is about weather, you dumb fox, they need it to farm._

Apparently everything here was somehow connected to farming.

His train of thought was though interrupted as someone entered the living room. _Please don't be Richard, please don't be Richard_ he prayed desperately.

It was Richard.

The old rabbit glanced over at him as he seemingly struggled with himself if he should sit next to the fox. Nick decided to stop the silence that was growing a bit too long for him.

"Hello, Richard!" The bunny was glaring. "Take a seat, please." Nick struggled to keep his polite façade as the bunny slowly walked over and set next to him. They stared at the horrible program together in silence. Nick realized that Richard did not like the crap on that TV either so he decided to speak up again.

"So, um, anything particular that you want to watch?"

"No."

"I never got how this shows still exist, since most people seem to hate them."

Silence. _Well that was a first try._ This play continued for maybe half an hour. He would try to make conversation and Richard would block him. Just then both their watches made a sound in the same moment. They looked at each other.

"I'm gonna get my pills." Nick said and searched for the box in his pockets. Simultaneously Richard took out his own box of pills. "You need a glass of water?" Nick asked.

"I am perfectly able to get it myself, thank you." And he stomped off. "Would you be so nice and bring me one too?" He got no answer. So he headed off too into the kitchen. Richard was just drinking his glass and was seemingly surprised that the fox followed him as he eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I was gonna get me some water." The rabbit made no attempt to give him the bottle next to him, so he reached for it himself. He whispered to himself. "Some people." It was not long until he regretted to forget that bunnies had excellent hearing.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, Richard." The bunny glared at him as he filled his glass.

"You call me Mr. Hopps and now tell me what the hell you are doing."

Nick looked at him confused. And not "confused" but actually confused. "Erm...taking my pills?"

"Not that. Why are you so polite the whole time? You trying to sell me something or what?"

Now he was completely confused. "I was trying to make conversation. Small talk."

"And why would you do that?"

" , I-"

"Listen here, fox. I don't know why you are here or why people don't do something against that. But I can tell you that your silver tongue won't help you against me!"

"What are you talking about? I am just trying to be nice."

"That's the damn point! Why? Why would a fox care about bunnies or if he was polite or not?"

"You question my motives?"

"Yes, I damn well do! Alone that Judy dragged you in here. I knew she shouldn't have left the town for that big city. A bunny cop?"

That hit a sore spot. And within seconds Nick felt himself getting really, really pissed off.

"Now listen here. Judy is one of the best people I ever met and she is a wonderful police officer!"

"Don't dare raising your voice at me. I knew foxes had no manners." Nick sighed.

"No manners? I was polite the whole time! You always blocked conversation. What is the problem, are you afraid that I hustle you into selling your clothes to me?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't understand."

"Why are you here? Why would a fox want to recover in a town of rabbits?"

Nick stood there dumbfounded. He thought over what the rabbit just said.

"I am here because of Judy."

"Huh?"

"She brought me here."

"But why? I see that you are not very happy here. And Judy does not even seem to think about consequences of a fox in here. Why would she bring you with her?"

It took a bit of time to process that for Nick, but ultimately:

"Listen here, Richard-"

"Mr. Hopps."

"No, Richard. I am here, because your granddaughter is the only reason I have a good life. Without her, I would not be here, I would not be a cop, I don't know, if I would be living at all right now. And that's because I'm here. Because she is the most important person in my life."

The rabbit looked at him dumbfounded. Apparently he never thought, that a fox could be a friend towards a bunny or to any other species at all. Nick used the time to finally take his meds and when he put down the glass the bunny had found his tongue.

"You are not kidding."

"Why would I?"

"You are actually a cop and actually Judy's partner."

"Yes, I…thought that was clear?"

"I thought, you were just some fox, who hustled our Judy."

" , I assure you, I have no bad intentions."

"Do you like Judy?"

"Of course, she is my friend!"

"Not that, I mean-"

Nick was about to interrupt him when Abby's pleasant voice was heard at the entrance.

"What are my two boys doing, huh?"

"Ma! I told you not to all me boy!" Nick was barely able to hold back a chuckle at the sight of a 70 year old, grumpy, slightly racist and unfriendly rabbit being so embarrassed by being called "my boy" by his mother.

"Just talking, Abby."

"Nice to see my boys getting along."

"MA!"

"Oh stop being so grumpy. Better go look for Jeremy, I heard him somewhere in the basement."

"Alright."

"Come here, Nicky." They went towards the veranda again and Abby leaned towards him.

"How's it been with Ricky?"

"Well…interesting."

The atmosphere was good again. That was until he heard the doorbell and went for it.


	8. Escalation

He had opened the door, expecting to see Judy and her family. But he was disappointed. Because a bunch of total different, unknown bunnies was standing before him. And they were not amused. A second after opening the door the horde has already pushed him inside and started to jump onto him.

Not knowing what was happening to him, he tried to push the little intruders off of him. But the bunnies stayed on him, forcing him down on the ground and his snout hit the floor hard.

Forced to the ground, not able to move he started to panic. But that made it just worse. Because of his movement the bunnies had a new idea. They took all their power to hold his jaws shut, what was not pleasant to begin with.

But combined with his past, his experiences, his phobia, it was worse. He got a real panic attack this time. Breathing rapidly, a sharp pain in his chest. He barely heard the gasps and shouts of Abby, Richard and Jeremy as they saw what happened and their shouts as they tried to convince the bunnies to get off.

That was all he needed. He was able to push a few away from him. As he was on his feet again the others just let go and he, panicking, ran out of the house and onto the fields.

Judy was happily driving in the car of her parents. The farmers market went good and it was nice to be at home again. She thought about that for a while.

Of course she loved Zootopia, but home was home and home was family and family was a bit nasty but lovely. Would she stay a cop in Zootopia forever? Would she never meet her siblings? Would she marry and get child-?

 _Woah where did that came from?_

However she did not find lots of time to think about it furthermore, because of the scenery in front of her.

A group of bunnies was at the entrance of their house. Abby, Richard and Jeremy were in a loud discussion with them.

 _Nick._

No sign of the fox could be found. That could not be good.

She exited the car and quickly ran to the group. Unfortunately everyone was deep in argument. So she grew impatient.

"HEY!" she shouted so loud, that even Jeremy got scared for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Those guys just attacked Nick!" Jeremy said accusingly as he pointed to what seemed to be the leader of their group.

"What? We come over to our neighbors and instead of a bunny we get the door opened by a fox, a smug looking one all the worse!"

"And that gave you the right to tackle him and pin him on the ground?"

"We fought he was a criminal! A threat!"

"OK it is enough!" Judy said "Where is he now?"

"The pelt ran off. Somewhere out to the fields. What is a fox doing here anyway?"

Judy got near the older rabbit and pulled him down to her eye-level.

"Listen here, this fox is Nick, my friend and coworker and he has a serious injury and is recovering here and you just attacked him. If I find out that you did anything to him, that made his condition worse I will goddamit I WILL make you feel the consequences!"

The bunny was taken aback by that and looked at the furious bunny scared. "O-ok."

"He better be ok or else…!"

She ran off into the direction of the carrot fields.

Nick was exhausted. The heavy breathing of his panic attack made it even worse. So after running for minutes he sat down at a tree at the side of the fields. He reached to his face and realized that he was crying.

The fact that the country bunnies did not trust, nor like him did not bother him. It wasn't even the pinning on the ground. What set him off was the thing they did to his jaws.

It was like he could feel the strong little hands around his snout, like a mu-

A muz-

He could not even think about the word without his heart skipping a beat.

Memories flooded his mind.

 _He was 8 maybe 9 and wanted to become a ranger scout. But they did not. So after saying the oath they did IT to him. He cried for years every night after that._

 _He was 17 and alone on the school ground with some people he did not really like. Because they did not like him. Running away was not possible this time as they hold him tight, jaws shut as they took his money._

 _He was 23 and in a police car. They arrested him for, yeah for what? Being a fox walking around at night probably. At least this time it was not on his snout. But it was before him in a gearbox. Nicely visible for everyone in the backseat. And he could not get his eyes off it._

 _He was 33 and standing in the secret hiding place of a kidnapper. He should have not looked at that cage. The light was bad but he saw it nonetheless. A poor, helpless, half-asleep mammal wearing IT. The M-thingy. He looked so hopeless and…empty. He could not take it. He was like a stone statue. He did not hear, he did not smell, not feel, he could just see._

Judy ran through the fields searching for her friend. She nearly gave up, but pushed herself to keep going and found him.

He sat under a tree and he was crying. Definitely. She came near and he did not notice her.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Nick." He did not notice her.

"Nick, I'm here." He looked up and she saw how much he was crying. He was practically sobbing his eyes out, the fur on his face was completely soaked. And he repeatedly stroke his muzzle.

"Nick, tell me what happened."

But he didn't tell her. He just reached forward and hugged her. Surprised at first, she gave in and hug him back, letting him cry into her shoulder. She patted his back. "It's gonna be alright."

"H-how do you know?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.

"It will be better. Because I'm here now." That was how they stayed for half an hour. She comforted him, let him cry out his eyes on her, pet his pack and assured him that everything was alright. His breath slowed down, so did his heartbeat. Until he was calm again.

"T-thank you, Judy."

"Don't thank me. It's what friends are here for."

"Thank you."

They did not realize, that half of her family was watching them from afar.


	9. Redemption

Nick didn't know how, but Judy made him clear. He did no longer think of all the horrible things that happened in his past. Well for now. It was like medicine, like a painkiller, that managed to make you ignore the pain of a broken arm. It was clear to him: He would need that bunny. Not out of greed nor self-help. He did not even know if it was love or anything like that. Probably not. It was a kind of partnership only a few could have. And he was lucky to have such a relationship.

He would need that bunny because without her he was nothing. Not only would it be hard for him or he would be unhappy. If this bunny left his life he would not be able to klick on delete in his brain like he did with all his old friends. His ex-girlfriends, his father, his mother, his former con-artist friends. Finnick, Weaselton and the others. If she left him he would leave too.

And besides all of this he was somehow sure, it was not love. He knew love. Or did he? He thought at least that he knew. But could his former relationships be described as love? Most likely not. Judy was special. But he had to find out what 'special' meant exactly.

He thought over all of this while Judy slowly led him back to the burrow. And he nearly did not notice the dozen furry ears peeking up in the distance behind a fence. Had they seen them? Had they realized how vulnerable, how dependent on Judy he was?

Judy saw them too. She seemed to battle with herself. Go over and confront them or go on and not putting him into another bad situation.

And he thought, what would be the better way? He was not really keen on meeting some certain aggressive specimen of this group again. On the other hand, he wanted them to feel guilty. Again though he thought of his mantra 'Don't let them see that they get to you'. And he realized another thing today. He could not do that forever. They probably have already saw that they got to him, that Judy got to him. Hiding from the world would no longer work in the future. Maybe with strangers, but if he wanted to preserve this whatever he had with Judy he would have to let his guard down more often.

Judy made the decision in the end. And he was happy about that. He did not resist as she turned towards the bunnies on the other side of the field. As they came closer he could make out who exactly was with them. Judy's parents, her parents and all three bunnies that attacked him. They looked incredibly awkward. Only a bit guilty. That was enough for Nick. At least they felt a bit guilty.

They reached the fence and Judy tapped her foot on the floor as she crossed her arms angrily.

You maybe did not believe it, but Judy Hopps was indeed the most scaring sight he has ever seen. That was just a few months after they met, when he was still in the academy. Back then he admitted to her, how the other cadets were not really that nice to him. Seeing a fox waltz into the academy, training to become a fox officer obviously didn't please them. That's why he was their scapegoat. Someone lost his toothbrush? Surely the fox down the corridor stole it. Really this happened. It was incredible how people could be sometimes. He could never make it right for them. Good in a test? He must have cheated. Not so good? Well he is just a fox! Of course he wouldn't be better.

After Judy has pressed this out of him after a particular bad day, she came to the academy in person. He was as surprised as the rest of the cadets. And he himself was witness as she exploded. Those who did the most against him were all in one room, nobody knew why they were called. Even the fact that he, the fox, wasn't called in caused another round of speculations. But he was sure everybody in that building heard her. After she was done she stomped out of the office of the coach, leaving behind some incredibly traumatized mammals and a dumbfounded coach, who looked like she had seen a ghost. He never was picked on again.

And he was afraid she would explode again, but she just said

"Anyone has something to say?"

The three rabbits looked away nervously and guiltily. Finally the oldest one stepped forward, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He reached out his paw and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Judy interjected.

He would have nearly chuckled as the bunny got incredibly red, so hard it was even visible under his brown fur.

"Sorry."

"That all?"

"You want me to go down to kiss his feet or what?"

"I expect a bit more after you attacked my best friend without a reason."

The bunny turned back to Nick.

"Sorry for attacking you. We were wrong about you."

It didn't sound convincing, but before Judy could interject again, Nick quickly took the rabbit's paw, who backed away just a bit.

"Apology accepted."

The bunnies left shortly after that. They all were obviously uncomfortable with this. Nick felt a small triumph, satisfaction even. They would think over what they had done. At least he hoped so. Judy's parents on the other hand did not seem to know what they should feel.

Should they feel sorry for him, angry about the attackers, uncomfortable about the situation or relieved that the attacked fox did not snap?

He did not know, what they thought. Jeremy seemed happy that his sister had taught those rabbits a lesson.

They arrived at the burrow, where Richard and Abigail had apparently told the others about what happened. The most were sorry for him. Even Richard. Abigail could merely be stopped from visiting the attackers herself. He now knew where Judy had her intimidating demeanor from.

This evening he slept surprisingly well. Nothing did bother him this night. No nightmares, no feelings of insecurity. As long as he knew that Judy was down the hall, he was happy.

Judy however got a late night visit. Her parents came into her room and sat down on the side of her bed. She was a bit surprised and still sleepy.

"Huh? Guys, what are you doing, it's already past midnight."

"We wanted to talk about you and Nick, Hun."

"What is with me and Nick?"

"Well we kinda have seen how you cared for him under that tree."

"You did what?"

"Don't be mad honey. We just thought well…"

"You thought?"

"…we are proud of you."

She didn't expect that.

"You are what?"

"We were not really the best support when you left for Zootopia and we were not the best guests as you brought us your friend at home. But…we haven't really thought this all was for long. We always thought you'd realize that this city was nothing for you and came back. But when we saw you with Nicky, it just made click."

She had watched them with a confused expression as they went on.

"We will not stand in between you and your future. You belong to Zootopia. And Nick can be happy to have you as a friend."

"I can be happy to have him too."

"Sure hun."

As they left, her mother turned around once again.

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

"I think Nick needs you a lot. More than you realize."

And she closed the door.

Judy was sitting on her bed as she processed what just happened. Her parents had admitted to her that they were wrong and won't stop her again. She never dreamed that would ever happen. And they accepted Nick as her friend.

The last sentence of her mother made her think. Did he need her? She didn't know that for sure, but she knew that life was better with him. At least she needed him. She fell asleep quickly that night. They would go back to Zootopia in a few days. And she could be sure he would be accepted at least in this house.

Nick was lying in his bed and had tears in his eyes. Bunnies were not the only ones with good hearing. He was happier than he ever had been in his life.


	10. UPDATE

**So that was it with this fanfic. I must say I got pretty emotional on the way. For those who liked this fanfic, don't worry. It will be the first part of a longer work. The next story will be started soon.**

 **UPDATE: The new story will be called "The Troublemaker"**


End file.
